This invention relates to a magnetic bearing which is self powered and self centering.
Magnetic bearings use magnetic fields rather than lubricants to support shafts and other moving objects. There is no physical contact between the stationary and moving components so there is no friction, no wear, and no lubrication. Power consumption is reduced, and such bearings have an unlimited life.
Existing magnetic bearing technology requires sophisticated electronic systems to power and position a rotating shaft. Energy storing systems are also utilized. These components require a space-consuming external unit, and the costs of the bearing systems are quite high.
Due to the complexity and expense of magnetic bearings, their use has been limited to a few very specialized applications as in space satellites and in turbomolecular vacuum pumps utilized in semiconductor manufacture.
In the railway industry, there have been proposals to support railroad cars magnetically by the utilization of interacting stationary and movable magnetic coils. The following patents are representative of such proposals:
______________________________________ Powell, Jr. et al. 3,470,828 Thornton et al. 3,768,417 Fujiwara et al. 4,779,538 Fujie et al. 4,913,059 ______________________________________
An important potential use of reliable inexpensive magnetic bearings is to support energy storage flywheels which may serve in lieu of or as a supplement to batteries. Enhanced by magnetic bearings, such flywheels may be used for regenerative braking of vehicles, in electric cars, and in power supplies for laptop computers.
The objectives of this invention are to provide a magnetic bearing system which is uncomplicated, effective, reliable, and inexpensive.